Curtain rods and connectors for connecting sections thereof in series are well known in the art. In most applications, curtain rods are comprised of one or more elongate straight sections connected in series and are used for hanging curtain panels on windows, walls, parts of buildings or the like for shielding light, improving the aesthetic appearance of a room, isolating a portion of a room or other similar purposes. Furthermore, curtain rods are used for hanging valances or the like over curtains for further aesthetic improvement. In certain instances, such as bay windows, corner windows or the like, the installation of a single rod is impractical or aesthetically undesirable; instead a separate rod is used for each section of such window or the rod is bent to form the transition corner from one section of the window to the adjacent section thereof. These methods have several disadvantages.
One disadvantage of the method utilizing a separate rod for each section is that it requires the use of several brackets and screws and the drilling of several holes in the wall. Another disadvantage is that a separate curtain panel is required for each separate rod.
One disadvantage of the rod-bending method is that such bending is time consuming and, sometimes, difficult. Another disadvantage is that the bending is oftentimes imprecise and difficult to conform with the configuration of the window.
The above disadvantages of the prior methods are overcome by the present invention which discloses a flexible connector for connecting sections of a curtain rod in an angular configuration to conform with the configuration of the installation. The use of more than one rod or the bending of the rod and the problems associated therewith are eliminated.
These and various objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description and claims and by referring to the accompanying drawings.